


Love Me Again

by emh19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, It is not directly about them but i feel like it fits with the last 2 episodes, Kinda, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh19/pseuds/emh19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa just wants, no needs Clarke to love her again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 2 years ago for a class and i just feel like it fits

 

Will you ever love me again?

I know what I did was wrong but I really need you back, my heart is empty without you to plug the gap.

I don’t think I will ever feel this way again, I know that sounds cliché but I think it might be true.

I don’t want to live a life without you. I was a fool, an Idiot, a punk, a diva whatever you want to say I can make it up to you.

I’ll do anything you ask me to, I will kiss your ass for as long as long as it will take to get you back.

I will bow to you as if you are a princess and i am but a lowly pauper.

I wish I had never lost you in the first place but what has been done cannot be undone so please don’t judge me on the things I’ve done, judge me on the things I will do.

Anything just to get a few more days a few more weeks if I’m lucky maybe a few more years.

If I screw up again I will make it up to you, I never want lose you again.

My life is empty I have no will to do the things I loved, we loved.

I never want to hurt you again I promise I won’t no matter what it takes I will love you forever, whatever the cost.

This grovelling is just the beginning, if you won’t take me back now I’ll try again in an hour, a day, a week a month, a year if need be.

What I’m trying to say I will never love another as much as I have loved you.

No matter what the cost may be, even my life.

I will get you to love me again.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Comments or critiques would be appreciated


End file.
